Poisonous Affection
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Goku wakes up next to Sanzo after the fight with the demon with poisonous claws. He's beside himself and embarrassed that Sanzo saved him yet again and doesn't know what to do. Rated for harshish language male/male relationships.


_**Poisonous Affection**_

_Goku's breath came short as he tried to breathe. He was exhausted. He couldn't move any more. Something hard was beneath him. Was it the ground? No. It smelled good. Like soap. Breathing in he felt himself drift back in a hazy sleep._

---

Only God knows how much later Goku woke up to find himself facing Sanzo, a beautiful God in his own right. Startled, Goku backpedaled, falling from the bed to the floor with a loud thump. Moments later a pair of amethyst eyes opened, blinking at the early morning light. "G-good morning Sanzo."

"Nan desu ka baka saru?" Sanzo murmured, rolling to his other side.

Letting out a sigh Goku muttered back, "Never mind. I'm going to go get breakfast." Slowly, a little stiff, Goku stood and headed out the door. In the room right next to where he and Sanzo had been Gojyo was smoking at a little wooden table and Hakkai was at a tiny kitchenette, making something that smelled absolutely heavenly. Not saying anything, so as not to draw attention to himself he pulled a chair out and plopped down at the table next to Gojyo.

Looking up Gojyo smiled coyly but before he could say anything stupid Hakkai said sternly, "Gojyo don't you dare say a word. We are not stepping on a land mine, here." And then as if to be polite he said more cheerfully, "Good morning Goku."

Sighing, and slumping in his seat Goku replied, "G'morning."

"What's the matter, saru? You seem depressed." Gojyo let out a puff of smoke, smiling as the smoke curled in front of him.

Laying his head on the table he sighed without replying. He didn't feel like picking a fight. Surprised, Gojyo turned to look at Hakkai who had the same rather dumbfounded expression on his face. Was Goku sick? "Goku, daijobu desu ka?"

"Mm."

"Hontou ni desk ka?" Hakkai laid a hand gently on Goku's shoulder.

"Mmm. Not really. What happened out there? The last thing I remember is blanking out after Kogaiji came and told us that he would lend us his flying dragon if we beat him. And if we didn't that he would take the maten scripture." Another depressed sigh. "And then I wake up here next to.... Well you can guess. What the hell happened out there? Fill me in."

Gojyo opened his mouth, about to say something but Hakkai gave him yet another stern look. "Well hey he stepped on his own land mine! You just said we couldn't. Never said anything about going off on those other minuscule land mines." Hakkai rolled his eyes.

"Get the message Gojyo. Anyway Goku. You took your coronet off again and went ape-shit, literally, on everyone around you. You tore off part of Kogaiji's hair and then took a few good chunks out of me and Gojyo." He lifted his shirt ever so slightly to show Goku the slash marks he'd made across the pale skin. Goku nearly fell out of his chair.

"So how did we get back here?" He asked, holding back and restraining himself from matching his nails to the claw marks.

Hakkai shrugged, tucking his shirt in again. "Who knows? We all just woke up here. You and Sanzo were placed in the same bed I guess. Sanzo had a pretty firm grasp on you, you know. He wouldn't let go this morning." Blushing Goku sat up.

"Usotsuki!"

"Sorry saru it's true. When the battle finally ended you kind of fell on top of Sanzo and well... He was holding onto you pretty tight. It was a very picturesque moment." Gojyo giggled, the cigarette dancing between his lips as he talked.

Goku let out a loud moan and flopped back onto the table. "Is Sanzo okay? Is the poison out of his system?" Hakkai nodded, smiling. "Thank God. So when are we leaving this town?" He shrugged.

"We're completely out of supplies so we need to go shopping for some in town. Me and Gojyo will go. You should stay and rest. You were completely out last night."

"But you guys are injured!" He protested. "And I'm hungry!" Laughing, Hakkai shook his head.

"I just made breakfast with what the people downstairs had." He took a plate that was sitting on the counter and filled it until stuff was practically coming off the edges. And it would've been if not for Hakkai's expert stacking skills. Setting it in front of Goku, he placed a pair of chopsticks down and backed away. Immediately Goku dove into his food, hands a blur as he ate. The plate was clean in less than a minute and Goku held it out. "Already?" Hakkai asked, a pretend surprise on his face. Goku nodded. Hakkai took the plate and filled it again. It was the same process again and again for about fifteen minutes before Goku finally leaned back and let out a sigh of content.

"Jeez. Not only are you a monkey but you're a glutton to boot!" Gojyo muttered. Goku glared before yawning. He still felt incredibly tired but he wanted to go shopping. "I think you need to go back to bed."

"Don't," yawn, " treat me like," yawn, "a five year old." He muttered, yawning again. Gojyo placed his hand on Goku's head and smirked.

"We're not. But Sanzo might. I suggest you stay put and sleep. We don't need you slowing us down or falling asleep in the middle of the street. Carrying bags would be hard enough without having to haul your skinny ass around, too." Ruffling his hair he pushed his hands into his pockets and moved towards the front door. "Stay here and get some rest." Nodding his consent Hakkai followed him out the door.

Letting out a puff of hot air Goku stood and went back to the room where Sanzo was still sleeping. Slowly he slid back in next to him and slid in and out of consciousness. It felt awkward to be so close to another man even though it'd been like this many times like when they were on the road or a single room at an inn. He must of fallen asleep because when he woke up the sun was very high in the sky and was very hot. Sanzo was sitting up, a cigarette dangling from his lips, his eyes focused on the outside.

"Oi, baka saru. Finally awake?" Sanzo asked, taking the cigarette from his lips. The smoke curled and danced in front of his.

"Hmm? Mm." Goku said quietly, sitting up. "Sanzo?"

"What is it monkey? If you say something stupid I'll shoot." He held his gun up in the usual way but Goku didn't laugh.

Taking a deep breath Goku said, "Sanzo I'm so sorry. It's my fault that the poison spread faster and that you got more sick. I'm sorry that I'm so stupid. I'm sorry I'm always getting in the way. I'm sorry that-" He was stopped short when Sanzo grabbed him with one arm and pulled him to his chest. His heart nearly stopped when Sanzo's lips pressed against his head.

They didn't move as Sanzo replied softly, "Monkey shut up. I'd shoot you but I'd miss your whining. Not only was what you said a waste of breath it was a waste of both our times." With that he gently pushed Goku away and went back to staring out the window, lighting another cigarette. Goku blinked, slightly befuddled. What had just happened?

"S-Sanzo?" Goku choked. "S-Sanzo, why?"

Smirking Sanzo replied, "Wanted to do it for awhile but never had the right opportunity. Then opportunity struck me in the face." He turned again to Goku but this time pushed him slowly down onto his back. "You can always tell me to stop. And if you let one word of this slip to Gojyo or Hakkai I really will shoot you."

"Stop? Stop what?" God he felt so stupid. He was so young and he never got what people meant. Before he could ask, Sanzo's lips pressed gently against his own. A hand pushed gently against the bed to help leverage the man hovering above him. Goku, caught off guard, forgot to breathe. The amethyst eyes that usually stared so harshly at him were closed and hair the sun itself obscured the high cheek-boned face. Moments, what felt like hours, later, Sanzo pulled back. The other hand not holding him up stroked Goku's face.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, no sincerity in his voice. Sanzo had waited to long for this and was _not_ giving up his chance. Goku didn't reply. He was still in a state of shock. What in the _hell_ was Sanzo doing? Was the poison fucking with his brain or something? "Come on. Spit it out or have you lost your voice you stupid saru?"

"I don't understand Sanzo." Goku replied simply, shrugging his shoulders the best he could. "Why are you acting so weird? Is the poison affecting your brain or something?" God did he always have to say whatever came to his head first? Sanzo was probably going to get mad now and hit him and them tell him that it was only a joke to test his stupidity levels.

Sanzo frowned. "I asked you for a simple yes or no answer not an interrogation. Can't you tell the difference?"Goku clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. "Good. Now do you want me to stop?" The hand against his cheek stopped moving and went lower, sliding under his shirt. Goku flinched slightly when Sanzo's hands slid over the ripples in his stomach. What did he want? Sanzo was a man. He was a man. Damn. He was surrounded by men. But he was only eighteen. Was he ready for it? Sex?

Sanzo had been his savior. He'd been the light in his darkness. Sanzo was like... A father to him. Or a very violent older brother. They were friends. Mostly. Could he really risk that for the thrill of something so intoxingly inviting? "I'm going to take that as you really don't care. Here we go monkey boy. It's happenin' whether you like it or not." Sanzo leaned in and kissed him again, more passionately this time. His tongue ran over Goku's bottom lip. Slowly, unsure of what else he was supposed to do, Goku opened his mouth, allowing Sanzo to taste the crevices. A hand roamed over his body, rubbing, pinching... You name it he was doing it. When they broke, Goku could hardly breathe. Again he'd forgotten to breathe through his nose. His breath caught in his throat as Sanzo made kisses along his neck, very gently nipping with his teeth. He whimpered slightly. Something still wasn't making sense. There was no way Sanzo could do this of his own free will. But he was too strong headed to let someone else control his mind. Perhaps it really was Sanzo's choice. Goku didn't have enough time to determine whether or not this was true because Sanzo's intoxicating smell finally made all other thoughts flee. The only thing he could think about was the pale lips and amethyst eyes.

"Take this off." Sanzo ordered quietly into Goku's ear, tugging at his shirt and cape like thing. Quickly Goku obliged, removing it and throwing it aside. Now he was half naked and Sanzo looked at him hungrily, his eyes scanning with hungry intent. Sanzo shifted on the bed and got straddle style over Goku, a leg on either side. Slowly he peeled away his own skin tight tank top to reveal his own river of ripples. Goku's eyes widened. He'd never realized how ripped Sanzo really was. Sure he'd seem him naked before, but not naked naked. He'd always been covered in bandages. Sanzo leaned in again and kissed his lips gently. A hand ran through his hair while the other kept him up. "What are you staring at moron?" He asked, taking his hand from Goku's hair and reaching down to unbuckle the monkey's pants.

"S-sorry." Goku said quickly, averting his eyes.

"Humph." Sanzo pulled Goku's pants down over his hips and then tore them off, leaving him in his boxers. "This is gonna be cold monkey-"

"I'm not a monkey!" Goku protested, nearly shouting.

"Stop saying that. It's never worked before what makes ya think it's going to work any better now?" Sanzo slipped his hand under the hem of Goku's boxers and grabbed his throbbing cock. "Wow... Bigger than one would've though." He smirked and began to gently pump it. Goku moaned, arching his back. Confused Goku fumbled for Sanzo's pants and began to undo them. How was he to know if he was just supposed to take this or help? Either way it was happening now and the only way to stop it was for Sanzo to stop what he was doing. After finally getting them undone Goku pulled them down and over like Sanzo had done and blindly grabbed the older man's own throbbing cock. Sanzo hissed but continued. Goku began doing the same except much harder and much faster. After a few moments Sanzo reached with his other hand and stuck two fingers into Goku's mouth. Surprised Goku nearly gagged but didn't. Instead he did what he thought he was supposed to do. He began to suck. "Wow. Maybe you ain't so stupid, monkey." Again a few minutes later he took his fingers out and stopped pumping. Sanzo ripped Goku's boxers off and threw them off as well. They landed a few feet away from where his pants hand landed and across the room from where his shirt was.

For a brief second Sanzo looked down and then looked up again. Goku looked confused. "W-what are you doing Sanzo?" Sanzo shook his head. Seconds later Goku was blushing as a finger made his body arch. Sanzo continued to push as Goku squirmed and moaned. He stopped and then began to thrust. A loud scream escaped Goku. It hurt so much! He bit his lip.

"Ichi." He paused as he pushed another finger in. "Ni." He thrusted for a minute or so. "San." Then the final finger was pushed in and tears were streaming down Goku's face. God it hurt so much. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He couldn't even keep going with his hands. He dropped both to the bed and grabbed onto the sheets. After what felt like an eternity later Sanzo's fingers pulled out completely, and Goku took in a deep, hissing, breath. "I'm done yet monkey." Sanzo finished pulling his own jeans and boxers off, tossing them to the side. Goku's mouth hung open. Sanzo's cock was freakin' huge!

Silently Sanzo repositioned himself and then slowly pushed himself back in. His cock was quickly covered by a blanket of warmth. Letting out a small moan he began to thrust again, much harder and much faster than before. Unable to hold it in Goku panted, moaned, with each thrust. Finally he screamed, as loud as his body would allow, "I'm coming!" He gripped the sheets, and threw his head back, grunting as he came. His chest rose and fell heavily but Sanzo wasn't done yet. Five more thrusts before Sanzo grunted before he came too, filling Goku with himself. And then, like a rock made of lead, Sanzo fell, hot and sticky, on top of Goku. Their breathing was rapid, their bodies sticky.

When their breathing had settled Goku asked, kind of timid, "Satisfied now Sanzo? Ready to explain what the _hell_ that had been?"

"Nope." A sound came from the other room. "But I guess Hakkai and Gojyo are back." Sanzo rolled off Goku and stood up. He then pulled on his boxers, and then his jeans and then walked into the other room.

"Stupid monkey." Goku spit, rolling onto his stomach.

_**Finish**_


End file.
